


Goodmorning

by Shakoseek



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Uhhhhhhhhhh i dont write x readers alot im stupid and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakoseek/pseuds/Shakoseek
Summary: robots don't fake sleep very well.
Relationships: 1010 x reader - Relationship, Rin/white x reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Goodmorning

your body wakes up slowly. First your legs, then your arms, then your eyes open, looking up at the grey ceiling of his room. Speaking of him…

Rin is pressed up against your side, head laying on your arm. You can't feel anything but pins and needles there, but it's alright, for now. His body's curled up, knees to his chest, and for a moment he looks so, so frail. 

He lets out a fluttery sigh a minute later. It's peaceful here. Unusual, because his line of work never really gave him a minute to spare, especially as the leader. The one to look up to. You can't imagine the stress of it all. 

You let him rest a moment longer, but he's so heavy. So goddamn heavy. You try to shift your arm out from under his head, but he groans, burying his face in your side. His face is so cold. Like a hunk of metal.

..and you remember, then, that hunks of metal can't sleep. 

"You're killing me, Rin." He doesn't respond. Eventually you pull your arm free, relishing in the relief of blood flow, only for him to have somehow tangled your bodies up in a new way. It's like a horrible game of twister, and rins winning. Taking your newly freed hand, you card your fingers through his hair. "Rin." His eyes remain closed. He knows that you know he's awake, he's relishing in it, probably.

What will 'wake' a man like him? Kisses? Kisses will work.

Shifting downwards wasn't particularly easy with a robot grappling onto you, but soon you're face to face with him. Leaning forward, you press a kiss to his temple. It's cold, and metallic, but he stirs a little. Peppering the side of his face, you hear him giggle. "I know you're not asleep." Another kiss, another laugh. When you pull away, his white eyes meet your own.

"Goodmorning, baby." He (rather poorly) imitates grogginess, reaching up to brush hair away from your face. 

"Goodmorning."

"Aw … don't say it like that." He gives a small smile, letting his hand rest on the back of your neck. "Why don't I get to have kisses like that every morning." He gives you the sad puppy look. 

"... I'll make you breakfast, in return."

"Deal."


End file.
